Traición a los 17
by AngieCullen16
Summary: Una simple apuesta "Es simple Masen, quitale la virginidad y como prueba grabaras todo, si lo logras te pagaremos 100 dolares cada uno", el no le importaba en nada Bella Swan hasta que... "Edward ¡COMO PUDISTE GRABARNOS Y MONTARLO EN INTERNET! ¡TE ODIO!"


**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo hago volar mi imaginación con ellos**

* * *

><p>–Vamos Bella es solo una fiesta insistió Alice a Bella por octava vez.- solo será un rato, y si tu quieres después nos vamos, quizás aprovechas de perder esa virgi…<p>

–Alice, si lo mencionas otra vez aunque hagas tu puchero puedes creerme cuando te digo que no iré a esa dichosa fiesta amenazo Bella antes que siguiera

Ser una chica de 17 años tímida y sin popularidad tiene sus desventajas, para Isabella era una bendición, al no ser notada por ninguna de sus compañeras le permitía hacer lo que quería con total libertad. ¿Y que si no era una adicta a la moda y se la pasara estudiando?, ella sabía que tendría un futuro en el mundo de la ingeniería, tal y como su padre siempre soñó.

"_Por Dios tendré que aceptar la oferta antes de que Alice me amenace", pensó _cuando Alice prosiguió con su monologo de porque debería ir a esa dichosa fiesta "_Por Dios Bella es la fiesta del año, deja de estar estudiando por una noche y diviértete antes de que tu adolescencia pase y te conviertas en una amargada" le dijo Alice_ el lunes cuando empezó a insistir en la dichosa fiesta esa que la tenía al borde de la locura emocional

– ¡DE ACUERDO, IRÉ! antes de que comenzara a hablar le advirtió.- pero eso sí, con la condición de nada de compras por 3 meses

–Pero Bella… iba a protestar Alice nuevamente

Ella sabía que si Bella se arreglara mas y se pondría ropa mucho mejor, tendría cada uno de la preparatoria babeando por ella, pero era demasiado terca para darse cuenta de eso.

–Ya te lo dije Alice, es eso o no hay trato extendió la mano para que supiera que eso iba enserio

–Bien entre dientes, pero luego sonrío con una sonrisa malévola.- pero ya que esa es tu condición, la mía es que yo te vestiré para la fiesta y no podrás protestar absolutamente nada de lo que te vaya a hacer

Bella sabiendo que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con la duende, prefirió que es lo mejor, ya estaba haciendo mucho descansando de las compras por tres meses.

–Bien Alice estrecharon las manos.- trato hecho

En ese momento sonó el timbre del recreo, las dos se despidieron y cada una se fue a su clase

A Bella le tocaba Matemáticas, una de sus materias preferidas y en la que le iba excelente. Aparte podría ver a Edward Cullen, su amor platónico, el mariscal de campo del equipo, el más popular y sexy de la preparatoria y muchos más apelativos para él.

Ella siempre lo admiraba de lejos, pero sabía que él jamás se fijaría en una chica tan simplona como ella, era simplemente imposible y ella claramente lo sabía, por eso no podría ni siquiera acercarse al él y mucho menos mantener una conversación.

La hora paso increíblemente lento para Bella, era viernes y eso significaba que Alice estaría en su casa desde muy temprano a intentar hacer algún milagro con ella, la maquillaría, la peinaría, hasta la vestiría si era necesario y ella solo se dejaba llevar, llevarle la contraria a Alice era humana e inhumanamente posible en el mundo.

–Vamos a arreglarte Bella gritó Alice desde su carro

Fue hasta allá y se monto, en su carro lista para comenzar esa larga y estresante tarde.

– ¡Por Dios Bella! No tienes absolutamente nada decente aquí, menos mal que se me ocurrió comprarte algo, porque sino… Alice mientras sacaba un vestido azul electrico desde una bolsa que no había visto.- este vestido te quedara hermoso Bella, ve a darte una ducha

Bella prefirió no decir nada acerca del vestido sabiendo que tenían un trato y ella era una chica de palabra, así que le hizo caso y se fue hasta la bañera a darse una relajante ducha.

–Te ves grandiosa Bella -. Le susurro Alice y cuando Bella se vio en el espejo quedo asombrada

Alice se había lucido con ella, ese vestido a mitad de muslo de un hombro color azul le quedaba bellísimo y como era pegado le remarcaba cada curva de su cuerpo, el maquillaje era muy suave, tenía los ojos ahumados y los labios de color rosa claro y su cabello le caía como cascada por su espalda ondulado.

–Gracias Alice, me voy hermosa -.y la abrazó, estaba muy agradecida de lo que ella había hecho

– ¡Vamos a divertirnos Bella! ó emocionada Alice antes de que la agarrara por la mano para montarla en su carro y dirigirse a la fiesta

Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, era prácticamente la primera fiesta a la que iba y no podía evitar esas mariposas en el estomago por los nervios, estaba asustada y ella claramente se sentía como un pez fuera del agua.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta había muchos compañeros de clases allí, ni siquiera Bella había entrado cuando le entraron ganas de irse para su casa, quitarse la ropa y ponerse a leer su libro preferido con una taza de chocolate caliente y galleticas.

–Puedes hacerlo sin problema Bella dijo Alice cuando vio el debate interno de Bella.- cualquier cosa que pase me llamas inmediatamente y nos regresamos

Con ese voto de confianza de Alice, le dio el valor que Bella necesitaba para entrar a la fiesta.

Cuando entraron sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, algunas de asquerosos morbosos, otras de lujuria y otras simplemente de envidia. Estaba nerviosa y se puso más cuando vio que su amiga Alice se fue hasta donde su novio Jasper Hale, uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol.

Prefirió ir a donde estaba las bebidas "_solo aguanta un poco Bella" se dijo a sí misma "cuando menos te lo esperes estarás en casa leyendo como un viernes cualquiera". _Mientras pensaba no se daba cuenta que Edward Cullen la miraba con lujuria en un rincón de la casa.

Cuando la vio entrar pensó que era la persona más sensual y hermosa que había entrado a la casa, la observo con ojos hambrientos cuando ella le dio la espalda y le mostro el más caliente trasero que el haya visto, el de inmediato la reconoció como Bella Swan, la chica que siempre estaba callada y se vestía con ropa holgada.

Nunca le paro, simplemente ella no era de su estilo, hasta hoy. Esa chica no se parecía en nada a la chica de la clase.

El no quería ir a esa fiesta, pero el imbécil de su amigo Mike lo convenció de ir a la fiesta de su novia, que también fue novia de él en el pasado. Pero la dejo por dos razone: era una puta celosa y posesiva y él no duraba con sus "romances" por más de 3 meses.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, estaba hambriento e Isabella Swan sería su comida, el era Edward Masen y a él nadie se le negaba.

Bella estaba tomando un poco de jugo cuando sintió a Tyler a su lado.

–Vaya, vaya, pero si es la hermosa Isabella. No sabía que tenías ese hermoso cuerpazo dentro de toda esa ropa holgada -. Dicho esto se le empezó a acercar cada vez más y Bella se alejaba lo mas que podía

Cuando se le estaba acabando el lugar por donde escapar llego Edward que estaba observando con furia como Tyler se le estaba acercando a Bella. Todos sabían que cuando Edward Masen quería algo, Edward Masen lo conseguía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y si es así no olviden colocar un comentario.<strong>

**También se pueden pasar a mi otra historia "Hasta que la muerte nos separe" y dejar como les pareció **

**Chao XOXO **


End file.
